Ghosts of the Past
by Elizabeth Ives
Summary: Axel and Demyx are cheating on their boyfriends and soon wish that they had just told them the truth after a tragic incident. Afraid of being caught by the police for accidentally killing them, they go into hiding. But sometimes, you can't run away. AU


Hello everyone!

So, I decided to post this fanfiction just for the heck of it. It was just sitting in the folder so I was just like, "The hell with it."

I wrote this awhile ago. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Midnight, the Twilight Town clock tower chimed 12 elongated times. Past the sandlot and through the hole in the wall to the forest, a red haired teen leans against a tree. Moments later, a boy his age approaches and they kiss.

"Were you followed?" the red head asked.

"Nope! I double checked! What about you, Axel?"

"I'm pretty sure that no one followed me. Now, let's go to mansion okay, Demyx? It's kinda cold out here." Axel says. Demyx nods and they walk towards the old mansion. They reach the gate and climb over it like usual. Soon, they were sitting in the 'white room', surrounded by the many sheet music and framed artwork.

Axel and Demyx found this room a year ago and made it their 'secret place'. After a few months, they stored their work in the room. Demyx wrote and preformed music and Axel painted. It was their own area for privacy.

**-12:10; Outside the old mansion-**

Standing outside the mansion gate were two teenage boys. One stoic with purple yet gray hair and the other somewhat normal looking except his for his blond and messy hair that somehow manages to defy gravity. "Zexion?" the blond said, looking over at Zexion.

"Yeah, Roxas?" Zexion replied.

"I believe you owe me now." Roxas answered, grinning.

"I guess so. How about this, I take care of Axel and you can take care of Demyx? I know you've always hated Demyx anyways." Zexion offered casually, looking up at the window that belonged to the white room.

Roxas looked that way as well. "Sure, I'll take up that offer." saying this, Roxas pulled out a two guns, which he took from his father, and tossed Zexion one.

**-12:20; White Room-**

Almost dozing off, the two were sitting on the floor, Demyx in Axel's lap and a beautifully decorated acoustic guitar beside them. Axel noticed a knife in the musician's pocket. "Demyx?"

Demyx, who apparently dozed off for a second, opened his eyes. "Yeah?"

"What's with the knife?"

"Eh? Oh. That. Well, I had a feeling that I'd need it for some reason, y'know?"

Axel nodded. "You mean that weird feeling you get in your gut?"

"Yup!" Demyx replied happily. But soon after that, the door behind them was thrown open and a gun was fired, hitting and shattering the window in front of the two.

"Get down!" Axel grabbed Demyx and dove under the table to avoid the shattered glass. Now pissed off, Axel crawled out from under the table. "Hey! If you're going to start a fight, do in the . . . Zexion?" The red head was shocked to find his childhood friend standing in the doorway, pointing a gun straight at him. "What . . . are you doing?"

"Zexion?" Demyx crawled out from under the table and stared at his boyfriend. Well, the guy he was cheating on. "I . . . I thought you had to work late? What are you going to do with that gun?"

"Oh, just _shut up_!" Roxas stepped out from behind Zexion, also carrying a gun. He growled and pointed his gun at the musician.

"Roxy? Hey, what's going on?" Axel questioned, stepping in front of Demyx.

"I believe that's our line." Zexion retorted. "After all, you're the ones who are cheating on us." Neither Demyx or Axel replied and it became deathly quiet. "What, no explanation?"

"Tch." Axel grimaced, looking away.

"Screw the explanation, Zexion. Let's just kill them." Roxas said.

"If you say so." Zexion answered, pulling the trigger, sending a bullet towards Axel's chest.

Demyx jumped out of the way so that the bullet didn't accidentally hit him. Once out of the way, he sighed with relief since Axel moved out of the way as well. "Zexion! I'm sorry! Just don't do this!"

Zexion ignored him an growled. Axel, seeing an advantage, raced up to Zexion and knocked the gun out of his hand and grabbed it. He then aimed it at Zexion, who was holding his hand in pain. That's when he found Roxas pointing his gun at his head. "Axel, I don't want to shoot. Set the gun down ad let me shoot Demyx." Roxas offered.

"No." Axel replied with out a second thought.

"Fine then." But before he could plant a bullet into the red head's skull, Demyx suddenly stabbed the blond from behind. Roxas fell onto the floor, withering in pain as blood flowed from the wound.

Zexion let out a cry and pulled out a knife then charged at Axel. Without hesitation, Axel shot Zexion in the chest. He too collapsed onto the white floor. A minute passed, Axel and Demyx were both silent, looking at the weapon that killed their friends absently.

"We need to go. Leave town. Tonight." Axel finally said. Demyx merely nodded. "Take your knife. I'll take the gun. If we leave them here, the police will find out it was us."

The two gathered everything they had in the room and headed to the door. Before leaving, they paused and together they said, "We're sorry."

Within that hour, the two were able to grab all their things and leave town as soon as possible. They would find a new town far away from Twilight Town, someplace were the Twilight Town police had no jurisdiction. The white room was also cleared, no longer decorated with sheet music or art. The only color in the room was the two slowly dying figures laying in a pool of blood, coloring the white canvas with a breath taking red.

_Two teenagers are in the hospital, working to recover from serious injuries. Police suspect that they accidentally got involved in a gang war in the woods. Doctors do expect the two to live._

– _Twilight Town Newspaper_

_

* * *

_

So what do you think? Good reviews give you a new chapter! I already have chapter 1 completed. I just need your guys approval!


End file.
